Perihelion
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: The path one follows, starting far before growing close to a point of focus. Celestial mechanics, stellar cartography and a mortal's lifetime of work; and two Reapers finding their focal point in each other.


There was an hour, just the one, where the Division fell silent. It started precisely (as with all things related to the Division, for precision was paramount) at 1:45am and lasted exactly an hour. It occurred when those on the midnight shift resumed their work after their first break, leaving the grounds empty save for an occasional Nightkeeper blinking in and out to check on things.

It was the perfect time for Alan Humphries to fill in his star charts, for concentration lay in the perfect quiet of his surroundings. During the Summer he would, without fail, sneak out of the Academy dormitories and into the gardens armed with his leather-bound journal, pencils and heavy woollen cloak (for London was still London, no matter the season). There at the heart of the gardens stood the Piece of Eden, the tallest tree and a gift from one of the Gods who thought to spread a slice of paradise to each of the Reaper cities.

Climbing it was quite a task but over the years Alan had grown accustomed to every foothold and branch. Few Reapers ventured past the lowest branches but the young student had found the top of the trunk concaved into a nest-like bowl he could curl in comfortably. And oh the expanse of sky that could be seen! The first time he had reached the top he lost three hours simply staring upwards in awe. The second time he had brought a journal and from then on he would spend that quiet hour being a cartographer of the heavens.

This and one other act would be the only deviances Alan allowed himself. The other was deliberate contact with a mortal. He was the Savilian Professor of Geometry at the University of Oxford and Alan posed as a student, attending as many lectures and tutorials as he could spare time for. He found himself listening to his every word, rapt with attention and wonder as the man described the stars and the lights that raced across the universe called 'comets'.

Professor Halley explained the dance of the planets and how Venus passed between the Earth and the Sun. How a mortal knew so much of the heavens startled Alan and he had grown very fond of his teachings. So much so that years on he continued visiting him, just as little by little his map broadened, yearning to learn more.

"_You don't believe in the more romantic notions? About the stars, I mean?" Alan asked, trotting to keep up with the man's larger stride._

"_That they are twinkling lights put there by the Lord?" The professor chuckled, his voice a hearty rumble in his chest. "Those lights are birthed from elements, Master Alan- a spark of life that burns brightly on its accord. Why should that not be considered romantic in itself, hm? Those stars are comprised of the universe itself just as we are. Why is Science seen as something so cold, when it should comfort a mortal to know we share the same fabric as those lights above us?"_

Just remembering those words tightened his chest during nights spent in the treetop cradle gazing at the astronomical jigsaw.

* * *

_Edmond Halley, 8 November 1656 - 14 January 1742_

_What a cruel twist of fate_, he thought, _that I must see the man I admire so much die at my hands_. He was to accompany a Senior onto the Field that night, to witness his first Reaping in person. Agent Eric Slingby was his assigned Senior and he had no qualms admitting to his peers that he found the Scotsman utterly intimidating. He was tall and broad and looked like he could snap Alan in half with no effort whatsoever.

"Professor Halley is having his evening tea right about now." Alan checked his pocketwatch, glancing at Eric. "Then he'll head to bed. It'll be the best time to move."

"An' how would you know that, laddie?" Eric asked curiously, narrowing his eyes. The young student swallowed thickly, averting his gaze.

"I am a student of his at the University of Oxford." The Reaper cocked a brow, slowly breaking into a grin.

"Yer jus' full o' surprises, aren't ye?" He laughed, reaching out to muss Alan's hair, much to his annoyance.

"I admire his work greatly and-"

"An' yer stickin' yer nose where it don't belong." He interrupted. Alan shut his mouth, feeling heat creep into his cheeks. "But don' ye worry I won't tell a soul. Yer not the first to dabble amongst the mortals."

Alan chewed his lip, mulling over a plan of action he'd concocted that morning after he'd received his mission. "Can I talk to him first?" He received a shrug for a reply and a lazy wave of dismissal.

"He's gon' to die at 10:46pm whether ye like it or not, so don' get any ideas." Eric warned, hefting open a window and ushering him inside.

Professor Halley was sitting up in bed, an empty teacup on the bedside table and a book open on his lap. His face was haggard and there was a knowing smile on his lips when he caught Alan's gaze.

"Master Alan, you're not here for lessons I take it?"

"I'm sorry sir." He blurted, feeling incredibly foolish under his wise, bemused gaze. "I'm here for…your life."

"I had a feeling you were something just shy of my understanding. Students don't usually stay so young after decades of attending my lectures." Edmond chuckled, patting the seat by the bed. Alan sat down obediently, glancing at the clock.

"I suppose you cannot tell me what shall happen after my death?"

"No sir, I cannot." He paused, wondering how to phrase his next question. "Are you…angry that there are supernatural forces at play?"

"Angry?" Edmond laughed, shaking his head. "What differentiates us men of Science from men of Religion is that we do not mind being proven wrong. It makes our lives all the richer, for in knowing we are wrong we come to know more answers and we chip at the mystery of life just that harder." He lifted a frail hand, pointing at the bedside table.

"In that drawer is a book. Take it." It was a copy of _Synopsis Astronomia Cometicae_, a book Alan knew well since the Professor had spoken about it during its writing. On the cover page was written _'For my best student, Master Alan Humprhies. May the year 1758 bring you joy and fruition for our studies.'_

"I will not live to see if I am right, lad. But something tells me you will." He smiled and Alan felt his chest tighten up again. "And when you see it, remember me, will you?" Alan could only nod numbly, reaching to grasp Edmond's withered hand and squeeze it.

"I am so tired, lad." He sighed, sinking into the pillows and closing his eyes. "The waking world is to be my home no longer. I can only hope if there is to be a 'next', that it be full of unanswered questions for me to discover."

* * *

That Humphries kid was up to something, though Eric couldn't quite put his finger on it. Mischief seemed beyond the little brunette, so it had to be something else. Twice in a week when he had been put on the dreaded midnight shift he had caught glimpses of the lad sneaking out, book huddled to his chest and form dwarfed by his thick woollen cloak.

Tonight he decided he'd trail the lad, since his next scheduled death wasn't until sunrise. There was something intriguing about the student and he'd taken a shine to him after their first mission together. He was bright and clever and ever so curious, something few Reapers possessed since most simply accepted their lot in life and went on their way. Eric was one of those Reapers, and the world held little wonder for him. He had a duty and he was good at performing it and that was that.

Alan had a temper too, something that provided Eric much amusement since he seemed to puff up like a hissing kitten when angered. They would bicker over field methods or Eric's (supposed) laziness or Alan's boring social life (accurate) and he discovered Alan to be just as stubborn as himself. Despite this he spent more and more time with him, enjoying his company to the point where his Officer noticed and assigned him permanently as Alan's mentor. Where Alan passed test after Academic test with flying colours, he struggled with the physical subjects. He was light-footed and quick, too quick for many sparring partners but he tired easily. Eric mentored him in his free time and in return Alan would help him with the finer points of paperwork.

But the boy had his secrets and Eric wanted to answer at least one of them.

The Division grounds were quiet and _there_ was the little brown mouse sneaking out of the Dormitories, right on time. Eric faded his aura, diminishing his presence from Reaper senses so he could follow Alan unseen through the gardens.

_He's not thinking of climbing that thing, is h- oh bollocks he is! _Eric cursed inwardly, watching in disbelief as the lad made his way up the tree in what he guessed to be quite a calculated manner judging by his speed. _Well. Here goes._

Halfway up the Eden tree Eric realised the higher Alan climbed the farther he could fall if Eric startled him. He reached for a twig and snapped it, the sound causing Alan to pause. Before he could continue, Eric snapped another before letting his shield drop.

"Agent Slingby!" Alan hissed, looking a mixture of guilt, anger and nervousness. "What are you doing?"

"Laddie, yer the one climbin' th' Eden at almost three in the mornin' every night." He pointed out and smirked when he saw his cheeks darken.

"I'm doing research." A thoughtful pause. "You're halfway up the tree and you're following me so you might as well see it yourself, but be quiet or the Nightkeepers will catch us." Alan declared, turning his attention back to his climbing as he eased himself up the branches. Eric followed as quietly as he could, biting back a sharp curse or two whenever he lost footing momentarily.

At top of the trunk, all the branches radiated, forming a pit where Alan sat comfortably at an incline, book open as he stared upwards.

"Ye come here t' stargaze?" Eric asked, arranging himself to sit beside Alan in the nook but facing him so they could converse.

"Yes. I've been coming here every Summer night and whenever it's clear during the other seasons." He answered, still looking at the sky. "I've been mapping the stars since 1703."

Eric lay back, locking his fingers behind his head as he stared at the carpet of speckled lights overhead. "Why are they so interesting, Alan? They're the same lights every night."

"No they're not." Alan corrected patiently the way a teacher might gently correct a student. "They're stars and planets and comets. They all slowly dance through the universe, with their own place as we have ours. They shine on us and outlive even Reapers and have thousands of stories to tell that we'll never know."

He sat up, watching Alan as he spoke. His eyes were wide with wonder and his breathing a touch faster with passion.

"We're made of the same fabric as they are. Just like stars shine, souls have their own light which we Reapers can see. And sometimes humans can see it in each other too, when they love someone. They shine just as brightly and I hope one day someone will see that in me too."

After a moment Alan groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"That was- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spew all that on you. I guess I'm- I think I find comfort in the fact we aren't all alone across the centuries. Forever is undefined and an awfully long time to endure. To know a part of the stars exist in me gives me hope I can have a little of their light too."

He couldn't help but smile and he reached for Alan's hand without thinking, squeezing it.

"A soul as bright as yours, laddie, won't go unnoticed in the dark."

* * *

The frosty nights of Winter passed without a glimpse of the comet, as did the rainy nights of Spring, Summer and Fall. The year was drawing to a close and it was Winter once more and Alan feared Professor Halley's calculations were wrong. What if it wasn't a comet?

Christmas Day's bitter cold extended further than just the heavy snowfall, Alan begrudgingly admitted to Eric and the Reaper did his best to comfort him.

"Ye told me yerself he didn't mind being proven wrong. It jus' means there's another question t' answer."

"I know," a heavy sigh as Alan looked out the window, "but I wanted him to be right."

"How about we go up fer a look anyway, hm? Will it stop ye sulking?" Eric teased, throwing Alan's cloak at him. "It's Christmas, no one will care if we're up an' about."

"The Eden Tree is covered in snow and the nest will be too." Alan argued but Eric was already pushing him towards the door.

"Doesn't matter. We'll go up onto the roof of the Nightkeeper Watchtower; highest spot in the Division. I've got my mate Harri there who won't mind sneakin' us in."

He hadn't planned on spending the eve of Christmas Day entering the looming Watchtower at the Division border but there he was, heart pounding in his throat as he looked up at the impending structure. The Nightkeepers kept the Division safe from mortals and supernaturals alike, ensuring the Reapers were able to exist safely in their own realm in order to perform their duties. Alan held only respect for those brave men and women, knowing well not all of them traversed the centuries along the immortal coil like ordinary Field Agents or Officers. Theirs was a dangerous, unpredictable existence; one which he assumed led to them possessing hardier, colder personalities.

Not so, he noted, as Eric's friend greeted him warmly and introduced himself as Lieutenant Christopher Harrington and he had a spare coat for Alan if he'd like and the kettle had just boiled if he wanted a cup to take with him up onto the roof although it was a bit precarious.

He draped the spare coat around Alan's shoulders despite his declination and herded him into the lift whilst Eric just grinned the whole damn time.

"I'll leave you two to it. I'll be along the walkway, so call if you need me!" Christopher shooed them out onto the parapet before vanishing and reappearing a stone's throw away out on the walkway.

Alan sat down, drawing his knees to his chest before gazing upwards and reorienting his mental map of the sky. Eric flopped down beside him, stretching out on his back and lacing his fingers to cradle the back of his head.

"The year isn't over yet, Alan. We can come here until it is, because Harri has duty until the first of next year."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to spend the whole night here. It's an inconvenient, uncomfortable way to spend the last hours of Christmas." Alan apologised. Eric only shrugged.

"I don' mind, laddie. It's certainly the most interesting way to end Christmas." They fell silent and Alan kept his eyes fixed on the night sky, searching for any movement. It had to be there. It had to. It was 1758 and Professor Halley had done all the calculations and-

"_ERIC!" _Alan cried, pointing up at a light trailing across the sky. It moved too slowly to be a shooting star and left a ghostly trail in its wake. A comet. _The_ comet.

"Well what do you know." Eric chuckled, admiring the bright light slowly drawing an arc above them. "The ol' man was right. You both were, Alan. Alan?"

The young man was riveted, eyes wide and lips parted. A few tears were on his cheeks but he hadn't noticed them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He whispered reverently. "We're watching the proof of a man's _lifetime_ of work. He was a mere mortal but now, in some way, he'll live forever and be one of the brightest lights known to man."

Eric gently thumbed his tears away but he didn't let his hand fall from Alan's face. He cupped his cheek, smiling softly. Their first kiss was clumsy and warm and soft, Alan's lips blue from the cold and Eric's hands rough from handling Deathscythes, but in their chests burned a new fire.

Everything about Alan was like a light, Eric discovered when they parted, and he rested their brows together so he could drink him in. His eyes, his smile, his kiss, his heart, his mind and his soul.

"The brightest light I'll ever know is right here with me."

* * *

Author's notes:

Edmond Halley was an English astronomer best known for discovering the elliptical 75 year orbit of a comet (later named Halley's Comet in his honour). He was also a Professor at the University of Oxford as well as later becoming the second Astronomer Royal.

Edmond was also an atheist and this created many obstacles at Oxford for him to overcome before he was finally allowed to teach in 1703.

Halley's Comet was spotted on Christmas Day's eve in 1758 as he predicted but he did not live to see it.

_Perihelion_ is a term used in celestial mechanics to describe the distances between two objects in an elliptical orbit as one grows closer and farther from its focal point.

(The following are completely fictional headcanon )

Eric's accent is Glaswegian, hailing from Glasgow in Scotland. In the second Kuroshitsuji musical, the file William finds an error in and charges Ronald to oversee is the Glasgow, Barras file. Also the perfume he lured the lacemakers with was from Glasgow too.

Lieutenant Christopher Harrington is my own creation, though he shares the same name with the actor that plays Jon Snow, is a member of the Night's Watch, in Game of Thrones.

The Nightkeepers are charged with protecting the Borderlands, which is a thin slip of neutral realm that acts as a buffer between the unknowing mortal world and the immortal forces.

The Division Headquarters reside in this realm with access points to all Reaper divisions worldwide. Each division building exists in the capital city of each country and resides half in the mortal realm with a physical façade and half in the Reaper ream connected to the Headquarters.

The Piece of Eden refers to the biblical Garden of Eden, with each mortal city bearing a tree where the city crosses into the Reaper realm.


End file.
